Digital tablets and other electronic devices are becoming more popular and prevalent in modern day lifestyles. Hospitals are seeing more need for the electronic devices for patients, either for communication, education, or video conferencing through a device to the patient who is in a hospital bed, or for communication to others, entertainment, and so forth of the patient. However, often, a patient cannot support the electronic device or does not have the ambulation to move and utilize the device. In addition, even if a patient has ambulation, an electronic device may not be in a readily available position, may not be conveniently located, or a patient may become tired and no longer be able to support the device.